This invention relates to subsea vehicles such as Remotely Operated Vehicles (ROVs) and in particular to apparatus and methods for the adaptation of ROVs for multi functional use.
Submersible Remotely Operated Vehicles are vehicles for underwater use which, as their name suggests, are unmanned and controlled by an operator at a remote location. ROVs have many uses such as surveying and scanning large swathes of ocean floor, to construction, deployment/recovery or maintenance of subsea installations. For surveying work, high speed, stability and a low noise signature are important, while for construction high speed is not required, with good maneuverability, strength and tooling being paramount. As these types of operations require quite different capabilities, ROVs come in different shapes and sizes, adapted specifically for different types of work.
Survey work, or metrology techniques undertaken by ROVs often rely on acoustic methods and survey ROVs in particular are often equipped with the necessary acoustic equipment for this type of work. However, in order for such techniques to be used successfully, background noise produced by the vehicle system, particularly the propulsion system should be kept to a minimum so as not to interfere with the sensitive acoustic signals. Consequently, as well as speed and agility, such vehicles require quiet propulsion systems in order to carry out acoustic surveying. The vehicle should be designed as a stable high speed/low noise system in order to maximise the quality of the survey data collected.
Hydraulic propulsion systems tend to be very noisy due to the large number of components in the pumps, motors valves and connecting pipework. Electrically driven propulsion systems are much quieter as they have less components. There are very few large construction ROV systems that have electric propulsion, most have noisy hydraulic propulsion systems.
ROVs designed for construction work tend to have hydraulically driven thrusters. The vehicles tend to be square in shape and their hydraulic thruster configuration not designed to propel the vessel at speed. Should these hydraulic systems be increased in power in order to increase speed, they become very noisy. As a result construction ROVs are unsuited for survey work. Conversely ROVs built for survey work are too long and have thrusters configured for forward speed and are therefore not equipped for intense construction work.
Furthermore, as construction ROVs are hydraulically powered, they only have hydraulic power available for thrusters and tooling, the umbilical having only a single set of power cores to provide power to drive the hydraulic power unit (HPU). This limits the type and size of tooling that can be mounted to the ROV. Said tooling tends also to be noisy and inefficient.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a vehicle suitable for both high speed survey work and heavy construction work while achieving low noise performance. It would also be desirable to use electrically driven tooling on a vehicle designed only to use and provide hydraulic power.